The Mysteries Girl
by DreaminGirl
Summary: Whats This! There is a girl that is now the first priestess ever! And there is a new Charecter, Mistukake is not in this story. Can she really be the first priestess?


Fushigi Yuugi  
Chapter 1 The Mysteries Girl Once there was a book called The Universe Of The Four Gods, and it was in a  
teacher's library. A girl named Ruriko saw the book and asked if it was okay to read, he said "Well sure, it sounds very interesting to me." Later  
that day she decided to take the book. When she got home she did her Homework but she had one more thing in homework. It was reading, she picked up the book that she got from her teachers library and decided to read it now for her reading log. She opened the book and a slight cool breeze came  
then it turned into a twister! As soon as she read the book a red light  
flashed out, and there it was the first priestess. She then arrived to  
Konan and the emperor greeted her with delight. Chichiri saw her as she  
walked out of the building, with her light brown hair and warm brown colored eyes, Chichiri walked to the priestess and asked what her name was.  
She said "Hello, My name is Ruriko". So I heard that I am the first  
priestess, is this true? Well yes, and my name is Chichiri noda! Well I guess you like to say noda, don't you? All my friends get annoyed by it, but I guess you don't, now do you? No, I'm not annoyed by it at all; well  
at least I won't until later. They both laughed, so are you one of the  
Suzaku seven? Yes priestess of Suzaku. Please, call me Ruriko, wait a  
minute where are the rest of the Suzaku seven? They are probably at Tetsuya's palace waiting for you. Well then let's go there. Chichiri took off his hat, than they popped out of the hat and were finally at Tetsuya's  
palace. The Suzaku seven were standing right on them, Ruriko was so mad that she threw a fire ball straight into there faces! They all moaned and begged her not to do it again. When Chichiri saw her throw the fire ball at  
them, he was surprised that she had powers to, just like them. Then she cured them with her healing powers and told them to not even think about  
bugging her or else ( Laughs evilly and grins evilly) They all hug each other with fright, and with their worried faces. Chichiri just laughed at them as they turned S.D. and Ruriko turned into a big shade for them with  
lava and fire in the back at her. She leans over them and gives them an  
evil grin as she rolls up her sleeve. Then Tetsuya shoes up right at Tamahome's and Tauski's face. They hug each other and scream "Ah!!! It's the O-L-D H-A-G!!!! She tells Ruriko to hit them with a thunder bolt and a fire ball. S-M-A-C-K!!!!!!! Right into their faces they fall and moan as  
they get up. Serves you to right for calling me an old hag. Now I have  
gathered you here because of the new priestess. She is with Chichiri. I want you to be on a good behavior, alright? Sure thing, said Hotohori. I  
already meet her at my palace, I greeted her with delight. Well that is very good, but it seems to me she didn't know anything about this book, she found it in her teachers library. Now that is odd. She opened the book and a red light flashed just today, that was when she arrived. Everybody got ready after that and got dressed. When it was time the Suzaku seven were absolutely silent. The priestess began to walk out and Tamahome glared at her as she walked down the stairs. Her dress was red and white. Her friend  
had the same clothes in the real world. It was because they were in their school uniforms still. Tamahome had big eyes and those eyes of his were on Ruriko! He glared at her for a long time  
and saliva from his mouth. Everybody: (Sweat drop -__-; all stare at  
Tamahome and laugh nervously at the priestess. Then they all do an evil  
grin at Tamahome while he stares at the priestess Nuriko whispers to  
Tamahome to stop staring at the priestess but he just says "But she is beautiful! And she might have a lot of money!! Everybody laughs and says to the priestess that he likes money more than his love. She grins sacredly at  
Tamahome as he still stares at her, than she says "You pervert will you stop staring at me!!! Runs after Tamahome and hits him with a fire ball. Later that day she tells everybody her name, "Hello Suzaku seven! My name  
is Ruriko Ikusawa, and it is an honor to be your first priestess ever.  
Chiriko smiles at her as she looks up from reading a dictionary. Ruriko walks to Chiriko and says hello little girl, I think you should go to your  
parents now. Chiriko "Uhhhh... I'm 12 and I'm really smart. I am also a Suzaku seven. You.you are a Suzaku seven? Yes, of course I am. And I am a  
boy! Ohhh... Sorry about that, hehehe (laughs nervously at Chiriko) you look like a girl a lot more than a boy. Hey how old are you Ruriko? I am 16, and how old is Chichiri? He is 18. Wow! Wait a minute; I didn't see the seventh Suzaku warrior? Ohhh. him, we didn't get him yet but we know that  
his name is Shun Ukiya, he is very nice and good at fighting. I already found him in this book of people and it says that he is in Konan now. Well want to go with me and Chichiri to get him? He already knows us. But never knew that there was going to be a priestess for the first time. Sure then I guess I will go. When they arrived in Konan, they bumped into Shun! He said  
"Oh hey you guys! Hey who is the girl? She's the new priestess dummy! Really!! Wow!! So priestess what is your name? My name is Ruriko Ikusawa. When they went back to the palace Shun and Ruriko were holding hands! The Suzaku Seven all laughed when they were at the palace. Except Chiriko. They laughed nervously and soon Ruriko had the temper she threw fire balls at them. They all laughed nervously and were fried like a crisp. Shun screamed "Wow you have powers just like us to?!! That's neat. You think so; I think it is just natural even though I just got them. They walked away and went into a room, it was Ruriko's room. Then a noise came from inside they did not know what it was, in the book there were always TVs in the rooms but it didn't sound like the TV to the Suzaku seven. They all thought that it was  
something else.  
Could it be Shun and Ruriko Kissing or the TV?  
Find Out On The Next Chapter!  
  
P.S. I hope you liked it and like the rest!! 


End file.
